1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray computed tomographic apparatus and a medical image processing apparatus which generate a plurality of volume data files at different scanning times with respect to the same scanning region of a subject to be examined.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray computed tomographic apparatus (multi-slice CT) using a multi-slice type or two-dimensional detector executes contrast medium examination. In contrast medium examination in this multi-slice CT, repeatedly radiographing the same scanning region of a subject to be examined after the injection of a contrast medium makes it possible to obtain chronological volume data representing the distribution state of the contrast medium in volume data at each scanning time. Observing a three-dimensional image based on this chronological volume data allows to grasp a blood vessel running state. However, it is impossible to grasp a blood flow state by using this three-dimensional image.